You Belong with me
by FreakofMMH
Summary: Its about my character Ally who falls for Matt, but is best friends with him but Matt is is dating Eve. I based this on the song "You Belong with Me".
1. You Belong with Me

We are hanging out in his house. Matt is talking to her. His girlfriend, Eve Torres. He doesnt get it. We have been friends for four years. I look at him and he looks at me. I smile. He gets mad at Eve and hangs up.

Matt:She makes me so angry

I say then break up with her under my breath.

Matt: What was that?

Me:Nothing what happened?

Matt: She got mad because I told her that one joke I told everybody and they thought was funny.

Me:What are you going to do?

Matt:She's just mad, i'll give her a little while to cool off

Me: Alright so we gonna hang out tonight?

Matt:Yeah you know what? Your my best friend.

Me:Your my best friend too Matt.

I smile. We go to the bowling alley with the rest of the core group. I try to make 120. It's hard because Matt, Jeff, Beth, and Shannon are so good. By the end of the night I get 110, Matt gets 200, Jeff and Beth get 170 and Shannon gets 94. On the way back. I ride with Matt. Im thinking about how im going to tell him my feelings.

Matt: Ally?

I look over

Me: Yeah

Matt: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah just thinking.

Matt: ok did you have fun tonight?

Me: Yeah I had an awesome time. Its going to be more awesome when I beat you at call the shot

Matt Laughs

Matt:You think so?

Me: I know so.

Matt: We'll see

We get back to Matt's house. We hanging out drinking, playing stands up and says

Matt: Looks here Ally has challenged me to Call the Shot. gather round to watch the champ beat the challenger.

Everyone stands around the drinking table. After a few embarassing dares, Matt comes out of nowhere and dares

Matt: Okay Ally, everyone knows you have feelings for someone here.

Me: What are you asking me to do?

Matt: Tell everyone your feelings for this person.

I think he knows. I think Matt knows my feelings for him. I am in trouble.

Me: Okay well ive been feeling this for this person for sometime now. I think ever since before his very public breakup with his ex.

I start getting emotional and I start to cry and I cant play anymore. Through my tears I say to Matt.

Me: Im sorry Matt I cant do this. I forfeit. Im going home i'll see you tomorrow.

I grab my keys and I get in my car and when I get home I just ball my eyes out. I cant believe he made me do that. I get a call from Matt. I pick up

Me: Hey Matt.

Matt: What's wrong why did you leave?

I have to tell him. theres no way i can get out of this one.

Me: I love you Matt.

theres a silence for a few seconds

Matt: You were talking about me?

Me: Yes

I start to cry again.

Matt:Dont cry okay Why dont you open your door.

Confused by what he just said I go and open the door and he is standing there with a bottle of my favorite smifnoff. Im amazed that he brought a bottle.

Matt: I heard a very pretty girl likes me?

I smile and I let him in.

Me:Why did you follow me home?

Matt: At first to make sure you got home alright then I was thinking about what you said and i brought a bottle of orange smifnoff to make you feel better.

Me: Thanks for your concern but im fine. I confessed my feelings for you and its fine if you dont feel the same way.

as i got the words out he kisses me. It was a shock I dont know what to think. Maybe its because he is drunk and horny i dont know but im not going to pull away. I kiss him back. He pulls away.

Matt: I cant do this. I have a girlfriend.

I get up and get some glasses

Me: fine lets just drink then

He hands me the bottle I pour each of us a drink. We drink until I cant see straight.

Me: You know I love you so much thats what I thinking about when we were driving back

Matt: Im sorry Ally I dont know why I just break up with Eve. She doesnt make me happy.

His phones rings.

Matt: Its Eve shush.

Matt: Hello

Matt: Yeah Im with Ally. Shes upset and i came over to make sure shes fine.

Matt: Ive been drinking. I cant drive

Matt: No i'll just crash here

Matt: I you too I'll see you tomorrow

He hangs up and kisses me again. He starts taking off my pants. i take off his shirt and he picks me up and puts me on my bed. we make out and eventually have sex.


	2. Love Drunk

I wake up the next day with a hangover. i see Matt next to me asleep. I look around and see that I'm naked. I see what time it is and I eat and its almost time for me to go to work so i take a shower and i leave Matt a note saying that to eat and I'll see him later before i leave i kiss him. a couple hours later while im at work i get a text from Matt.

Matt: Hey im sorry if i was too forward last night

Me: its okay Matt i understand if you regret it

Matt: I don't I'll talk to Eve today and i'll sort this out.

Me: Okay i need to get back to work.

Matt: OK later

When i get off at six i call Matt

Matt: Hey Ally

Me: Hi whats up?

Matt: I'm actually talking to Eve and I realized that I need to stay with her

a little hurt i ask why

Matt:Because I love her and last night was amazing but i don't see a relationship between us

I cry a little bit

Me: Its okay I'll talk to you later okay?

Matt: I'll call you later to let you know what happens

Me: Alright bye

I hang up i get in my car and drive home. When i get home there's flowers on my step. I pick them up and the card says from your secret admirer. I bring them in and i wash my blankets and i start on dinner. There's a knock on the door. Its Jeff.

Me: Hey Jeff whats up

Jeff: I heard what happened between you and Matt last night after he came after you.

Me: Yeah its fine. it was amazing but..

I start to cry

Me: Its just i do love him but he doesn't love me.

Jeff: Its fine he is just on the Eve love taxi

I get up and stir my dinner.

Me: love taxi?

Jeff: He doesn't love her you know that.

Me: Yeah but it still hurts

Jeff I know but i have to actually go meet Matt for a Hardy Show filming. I'll talk to him if you want.

Me: sure but i don't think you can change his mind.

Jeff: i can try because your alot nicer than Eve.

i laugh he says bye. I finish up dinner and i switch over my blankets and i eat dinner and its about eight when i get a call from Matt

Me: Hey Matt

Matt: Hey

Me: whats going on?

Matt: Eve

Me: What about her?

Matt: She just drives me nuts sometimes

Me: oh well do you want to hang out tonight

Matt: Yeah sure im having a party you should come but Eve is going to be here

Me: Thats okay i'll be over in a few minutes.

Matt: Alright

I hang up, i put away my leftover and take a shower and put on my outfit and make myself look really sexy and head over to Matt's house. When i get there i take off my coat and Matt sees me and I think he chokes on his drink a little bit. I chuckle. Matt walks over to me.

Matt: Hey

Me: Hi

Matt: You look nice tonight

Me: thanks.

Matt: Can i get you a drink?

Me: Sure

As he walks away Eve comes over

Eve: I know what your doing

Me: What are you talking about?

Eve: I know you like Matt so stay away from him and she pushes me into Matt and he spills the drinks on me and im covered in beer and vodka. I'm embarrassed and i run to the bathroom. Matt:What did you do that for?

Eve: Dont you get it Matt? She likes you. Its very ovious. Dont you dare chasing after her! Just remember I chose you and i can choose someone else just as fast.

Matt: I'm not so calm down.

after i clean up as best as i can, Jeff knocks on the door. He opens the door and comes in

Jeff: Are you okay?

Me: No. I'm humiliated. She hates me

Jeff: so who cares about Eve

Me: Matt Obviously

Jeff: Well come on lets do something about it

I laugh and we head back to the party. Jeff talks to Beth and she agrees that Eve needs to go. We sit on the couch. I look at Matt and he looks at me but Eve sees and pulls him in for a kiss. I can tell he didn't want to kiss her. He goes and gets drinks. Its my time to talk to him. I get up and go in the kitchen

Me: Hey Matt

Matt: Hey I'm sorry about what Eve did. She gets jealous sometimes.

Me: don't apologize for her please. We both know she did it on purpose. I have an idea. why dont you club her?

Matt laughs and gets the cheap vodka and pours it in Eve's drink. He goes back to her and she drinks it like it was Smirnoff and Matt comes gets her more and i just laugh. She drinks it and for the third time Matt refills her cup and she gets wasted she passes out. Matt comes over to me. We laugh because we clubbed her and I'm happy I get to spend time with him.

Me: Well hello

Matt: that worked effectively

Me: Yeah

Matt: You wanna go to my room?

Me: What about your party?

Matt: It should die down in a little bit

Me: ok lets go

Matt leads me to his room which Ive never been in. I grab a bottle of vodka. He closes the door. We start making out and i trip and fall on his bed. we laugh. he moves a hair from my face. I smile at him. he kisses me. I kiss him back. he explores every surface in my mouth with his tongue. I get on top of him. We make out some more and we have sex. when we get done, we get dressed and come out. The party is over. Jeff, Beth, Shannon, and Kimo are cleaning up. Eve is still knocked out. I knew that would work. We help them get Matt's house cleaned up. When we get done its about two and i need to go home because i have work and Matt has to work.

Me: I need to go home.

I tell everyone bye. I look at Eve. I take a marker and write a L on her forehead. I start to head out when Matt comes after me and walks me to my car.

Me: nice party

Matt: thanks nice L .

I laugh and we lock eye contact and we kiss. We make out and it starts to sprinkle a little bit. I break the kiss.  
Me: I need to go. We both have work tomorrow.


	3. Just Breathe

Matt: I know. my flight is early too.

Me: Where you going this time?

Matt: west coast.

Me: That sucks. Bring me a souvenier?

Matt: Yeah sure. Okay i'll talk to you tomorrow

Me: Okay. I'll call you when i get home so you know i got home alright

Matt: okay bye

Me: bye

We kiss and i get in my car and i drive away. When i get home i call Matt and i take a shower and go to bed. When I wake up its early and i check my phone and theres a text from Matt. it says

Matt: Hey good morning gorgeous, im in the airport and my flight is in 10 minutes would love to see you b4 i leave i'll talk to you later bye

I smile and I realize my Matt sent that 5 minutes ago so i call him

Matt: Hey

Me: Hi

Matt: You just wake up?

Me: Uh huh. I wish i could make it before you leave.

Matt: Me too

Me: What did Eve do when she woke up?

Matt: She freaked and she was in the shower for like 2 hours trying to get that marker off. Shes all red now. it was hilarious

I laugh

Matt: Why are you up so early?

Me: i dont know. What are you gonna be doing tonight?

Matt: Smackdown and news interview. you?

Me: work, clean house and catch up on some reading.

Matt: well my flight is boarding so i'll talk to you later pretty girl.

Me: ok bye Matt

After i hang up its about 8 so i get up and eat breakfast and take a shower and go to i get off work i try to call Matt. I get no answer so i leave him a voicemail and go get something to eat. I see Amy, Matt's ex girlfriend. I walk over to her.

Me: Hey Amy

Amy: Hi Ally whats up?

Me: Just getting a bite how are you it seems like i havent seen you in forever.

Amy: I know im dating someone new now

Me: Who?

Amy: Phil Brooks

Me: CM Punk? you know everyone thinks it is his fault that Jeff isnt wrestling right?

Amy: Yeah how is Matt?

Me: He is awesome. he is dating Eve but thats ok. Our relationship has grown so much in the last few weeks.

Amy: thats good.

My phone rings its Matt. I smile

Amy: Who is it?

Me: Matt

I answer it.

Me: Hey Matt

Matt: Hi got your message whats up?

Me: just wanted to ask you how long are you going to be gone?

Matt: a month

Me: really?

Matt: Yeah. it sucks i wanna see you so bad.

Me: Me too

Matt: what are you doing?

Me: getting something to eat and i ran into someone you know

Matt: yeah who?

I hand Amy the phone

Amy: Hi Matt

Matt: Hey Amy whats going on?

Amy: Just ran into Ally

Amy: I have to go but i hope to talk to you later

Matt: Okay bye

i get the phone back.

Me: Hey you alone?

Matt: For the most part

Me: Im going to do something for you so you dont get bored.

Matt: Ok

Me: alright so im gonna eat and work on my present for you

Matt: ok bye Ally

Me: Bye Matt

i get my food and go home and I eat and i take a shower and i get my camera and take pictures of myself in sexy poses and upload them to my computer and send them to Matt. About a half hour later Matt calls me.

Me: Hey

Matt: Hi I like your present

Me: I knew you would. When you get home i'll have more for you.

Matt: Okay Eve is coming my way so talk to you later?

Me: Yeah bye Matt

I hang up. the month that Matt is gone goes by so slow. The day before he comes home after work about 7 I decide to get a piercing or a tattoo so i go to Gas Chamber Ink. Shannon is there.

Shannon: Ally how can i help you today?

Me: I want something done before Matt comes home tomorrow

Shannon: you have come to the right place.

Me: Since i work with kids i want a tattoo.

Shannon: Okay

Me: I want MMH on the inside of my lip

Shannon: Your not even dating Matt

Me: Yet

Shannon: okay lets do it.

I sit down they disinfect my mouth and they start on me. I cry a little bit and an hour later its done. It looks awesome. I pay for it and text Matt.

Me: I have a suprise for you.

Matt: So do i

Me: You cant have urs til u get home.

Matt: you can have yours now.

Me: What is it?

Matt: I broke up with Eve. I told her everything that was going on between us.

Me: Great she hates me even more.

Matt: Thats okay. I'll be home in about 12 hours. I cant wait to see you

Me: I cant wait either. I have to get your present ready. I'll see you tomorrow.

Matt: ok bye Ally

Me: bye

I go to a lingerie shop and pick out something nice and sexy for Matt. I go to a electronics store and buy a new camera. I go home and eat and shower and go to bed. before i know it, its morning. I get up get ready for Matt. I go to the airport with Jeff and we wait.

Me: He broke up with Eve.

Jeff: thats awesome.

Me: Yeah im going to suprise him tonight.

Jeff: that should be good. but first we are having a big celebration dinner for him tonight though.

Me: okay i'll do mine after when we get home and everything

I look and see Matt coming through the gate. I run toward him. He catches me and he kisses me in public. Im shocked just as shocked as i was when we kissed for the first time. He feels my lip is swollen a little bit

Me: Welcome home

Matt: Thanks.

he hugs Jeff and we head for the car. He puts his bags in the trunk. when we get to Matt's pulls me aside.

Matt: is your lip okay? It is a little swollen.

Me: Its fine

I might as well show him because i cant hide it any longer.

Me: I got a tattoo yesterday on the inside of my lip

Matt: That sounds painful

Me: it was alright.

Matt: you gonna show it to me?

Me: I dont know how you will react.

Matt: Why?

I stand in front of him and pull my lip back and he sees it. he is speechless. He stands there looking at me. Im starting to think it was a mistake

Matt: Its awesome.

Me: You like it?

Matt: Yeah it shows your love for me.

Me: Glad you like it.

We get ready for Matt's dinner tonight. He showers and gets a nice clothes on. I shower and get a nice dress. We meet up with everyone at Ten-ya. after everyone is sitting down. Jeff stands up.

Jeff: I would like to say that im glad that my big brother is home and Eve is not with us. Welcome home Matt.

Matt stands up

Matt: Thank you Jeff. I just want to tell everyone that i am dating Ally and she even got a tattoo to show her love for me.

He kisses me in front of everyone. I smile and we eat and when we get done Matt and I head over to his house. We get in the house Matt starts the laundry. I let Lucas out so he can go to the bathroom. While he is going. Its dark out so I turn on the porch light and theres someone in the woods. I call for Lucas and we run in the house. I lock the door and run and find Matt. He goes outside and sees nothing. Im scared but i shake it off. I grab the bag from the lingerie store and go in the bathroom and i put it on and grab my robe off the door. I walk out and sit on him on the couch. I start kissing him on his neck. then i unbutton his shirt and move down his chest. I move back up to his to his face. We kiss and we go to the bedroom and he lays on the bed and i take off my robe.

Me: This is the part of your present.

Matt:Really?

Me: Yes

Matt: I love it.

We make out and Matt starts to take it off and i unbutton his pants. his hand slide on my chest. i take off his pants. Get on top of him and start having sex. It feels amazing. I moan so we get done, Matt goes and gets a drink i get comfortable. He comes in and lays down next me. I turn and lay on him. I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning. i put on Matt's clothes I walk out to the kitchen and Matt is making breakfast. I hug him from behind. I get some coffee and sit down at the puts breakfast on the island and makes me a plate

Matt: How did you sleep sexy?

Me: very well thank you and yoursef?

Matt: I slept fine.

Theres a knock on the door. Its Shannon. He walks in and has a bouquet of flowers.

Me: Whats that?

Shannon: they are for you they were on the front step.

I look at the card. It says

To the most beautiful girl in the world. call me sometime. 542-2942 Your secret admirer

Me: Im totally freaked out

Matt: why?

Me: this isnt the first time its happened. I have a stalker. Call this number.

Matt calls it.

Matt: Whos this?

Matt: Stop leaving flowers for my girlfriend

He hangs up.

Me: Thank you.


	4. I'll Be There For You

**Chapter 4**

I look at the clock. I need to get ready for work. I take a shower and eat. Matt takes me to work because when we picked up Matt from the airport Jeff picked me up so my car is at my house. I get off at 4 and i call Matt. He comes and gets me. We go to his house and they are filming The Hardy Show. They do the Egg Duel 3. First it is Matt vs Kimo, then Yuk vs Shannon. Me vs Jeff and Matt vs Jeff. It was so much fun. when we get done i take a shower and try to get the egg out of places egg doesnt need to be in. when i come out matt is still covered in egg. Hes smiling. he has an egg. i try to grab the egg but being only 5'5 doesnt help. he raises his arm so i cant get it. i kiss him he kisses and he smashes on my head. i rub my head on him. he goes and takes a shower. i go in and wash my hair again. He comes out and im still in the bathroom.

Me: you think you funny?

Matt: I know i am.

Me: haha now my hair is super clean. thank you. can you take me home?

Matt: yeah why?

Me: Well im running out of clothes i need to check my mail and do some chores.

Matt: okay

Me: you can stay with me and maybe we can do something after im done.

Matt: okay lets go.

We go to my house. I get some clothes in my over night bag. i get my mail and go through it. I start some laundry. Matt kisses my neck. he bites a little bit. i moan i little bit. Matt lifts me on the washer. He kisses me so passionately and i wrap my arms around him. he picks me up and he puts me on the bed. we are kissing and he slides his hand up my shirt and cups my chest. love it when he does that. he moves down to my neck and to my collarbone. we have sex. when we are done Matt falls asleep and i get up and switch the laundry. i go in the kitchen to get something to drink. I notice Matt's phone is lit up and i pick it up and see. he has a voicemail. i walk back in the bedroom and kiss him and i get on top of wakes up

Me:Hi

Matt:Hi baby

Me: I wear you out?

Matt: Mostly from the road.

Me: Oh well it 7. it still early.

i kiss his neck i bite it a little bit

Matt:You know you cant leave a hickie

Me: I know but you like it.

Matt:Yeah we could go back to my house and do stuff.

Me: yeah but i like the quiet

Matt:You could have quiet when i go back to work.

Me: Yeah i could.

Matt: ok lets go.

I get up and grab my bag and we go back to his house. when we get there we find Matt's front windows smashed. Theres another bouquet of flowers.

Me: oh my god

Matt: yeah what the hell?

i find a note i read it

That's for trying to tell me what to time it will be one of you.

your secret admirer

Me: It was him.

Matt:Who?

Me: my secret admirer.

Matt: lets go in and call the cops

Me: ok

we go inside and Matt calls the police and they come and they take pictures and take our statements. Matt tells them about the stalker and he keeps leaving flowers at my house and Matts and what happened just now. they said they will keep an eye out for them. Matt thanks them and we go inside. we clean up the glass and Matt finds some boards to cover up the holes. Im freaked out by what happened.

Matt: Move in with me.

Im shocked, Matt asking me that and we have only been dating for 2 days but ive loved him since before his break up with Amy.

Me: Matt, I would love to.

We go to my house i get everything out of there and i call my landlord and tell him im moving in with Matt. i follow him back in my car. which is a 1997 camry. when we get back. Amy is there. we get out.

Matt: Hey Amy whats up?

Amy: I know who is stalking Ally

Me: Who??

Amy: I cant tell you he is watching me.

Matt: Tell him to leave us alone.

We take everything inside and put everything away and we decide to get in the hot tub. Matt sits down i sit between his legs. Matt puts his arms around me and im thinking that the move is a good idea when all of a sudden we hear a noise in the woods. I clutch onto Matt like a spider monkey. I let go of Matt and he goes and looks to see what it is. A cat comes from out of the bushes.

Me: I cant believe that it was only a cat.

Matt walks over to me and helps me out and we decide its been enough excitement and go inside and go to bed. When I wake up the next morning Matt is nowhere to be found. I get out of bed and theres a note on the fridge it says:

Ally,

went to the store be right back.

i love you,

Matt

I was shocked that Matt said he loved me, not to my face but he said it. i was so happy. I go outside and i see someone in the trees. I thought it was just a neighboor but quickly realizing that Matt lives out of the town. I get scared. I try not to show my fear. they show their face. i cant believe who im seeing. I quickly run in the house. i lock all the doors and i call Matt. Im balling when he answers. I tell him that there is someone outside and that i locked the doors.  
Matt: thats good baby now go in our room and stay there until i call you again.

Me: okay

Matt: I love you Ally

Me: I love you too Matt

I hang up and i take Lucas and go in me and Matt's room and lock the door. I go in the corner and go in the fetal position and just cry. Theres someone outside the door. I stop crying. thinking its Matt. i unlock the door and he pushes the door open and throws me on the bed he rips my pants off and he rapes me and threatens to kill me if i said anything to Matt. I just ball my eyes out while its happening. Matt comes home and must have heard my crys and barges in and the intruder hears him and jumps out the window. Im so scared. Matt comes to my side. I grab onto him. he hugs me.

Matt: Its going to be okay.

Me: No Matt

Matt: Your safe now

i look at him.

Me: I know who it was.

Matt: Who?

Me: He said he would kill me. You work with him.

Matt: He is a wrestler?

Me: Hes on smackdown

Matt: what? Who is it Ally?

I come close to his ear and whisper it. Matt gets so mad. He gets up and calls the police. they come and they see that i was raped they tell me i need to come down and have a rape kit done. I put some pants on and i get in the police car and Matt follows me in his corvette. when they get done with the rape kit and i tell the police who it was. I call Amy and tell her what happened. She comes down for support. she hugs me. Matt sees her.

Matt: Amy it was your boyfriend.

Amy: I know. He does this alot to me.

Matt: He raped Ally. He broke into our home and raped her. He leaves her flowers, he threatens her and breaks the windows out in the house. He needs to be locked up.

Me: Matt

I start crying comes over and hugs me and I hold on to him like no other.

Me: the police have his DNA now so ive decided since its dangerous for me to be myself i want to go with you when you go on the road.

Matt: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah its definetly safer with you.

Amy: im going to tell you right now, if you go on the road with Matt, its going to be super hard cuz when we were together. I barely seen him and i missed him so much. I think thats why cheated on him.

Me: Im ready for it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Matt.

Matt: If your ready i am cuz im not letting anyone hurt you. thank you Amy for finally telling me the truth after 5 years.

A policeman comes in and says the i can leave.

Me: Amy tell your boyfriend to leave us alone and i hope you can get out safely.

Amy: ok and thanks Ally

Matt and I leave and go out to eat at rest of the core group is there. we sit with them. i dont want to be alone.

Matt: We know whos been stalking Ally

Jeff: Who?

Shannon: yeah who?

Me: CM Punk

Jeff: What?

Shannon is shocked. so is Jeff and Beth and Julie.

Me: Yeah. He raped me this morning.

Matt puts his arm around me. We order and then we eat.  
Matt: Ally wants to come on the road with me.

Jeff: You think thats the right thing to do? he will be there. its like going into the lions den.

Matt: I can protect her more if shes with me.

Shannon: what about when your in the ring?

Matt: I guess she will have to come with me. I'll talk to Vince and see what I can do. this is not happening to her again.


	5. Dreaming of you

**Chapter 5**

The next month or so it goes well. Matt talked to Vince and ive going down to the ring with Matt. Everyone knows we are together. One night Matt has to wrestle CM Punk. We are sitting in his dressing room before the match.

Me: Baby, what are we going to do?

Matt: I dont know. You just have to face your fear.

Me: What if he tries something?

Matt: He wont.

Me: Why?

Matt: because one you are a strong woman and two I called Jeff and hes coming up here tonight. So you dont have to be alone.

Me: Thank you.

We kiss and theres a knock on the door. I jump and Matt goes and opens the door. Its Jeff.

Jeff hugs me.

Me: What are the fans going to say when they see Jeff. He is supposed to be fired. He got fired because of CM Punk. according to the storyline.

Jeff: You follow the storylines?

Me: The ones that involve you two.

Matt: What did you think of the one between Jeff and I earlier this year?

Me: I hated it but it was good for tv. I thought it crossed the line when you brought out Jack's collar. But you are the sexiest heel in wrestling history. It was an awesome match at wrestlemania.

Matt: Thank you and thanks for your honesty. Alright we have to go out there. We are going to be using the Hardy Boy theme because Jeff is returning soon.

Me: Okay.

We go out and up to the ring. The music starts and we go out there. The crowd goes crazy and were in front of the ring and they lift me onto the canvas. they get in the ring and pull me over the top rope. its amazing just like they werent even apart. When we get done CM Punk's music starts. I grab Matts hand. He sees that im comes in the ring. Matt and Jeff get in front of me. CM Punk sees my fear and the bell sounds me and Jeff have to get out of the ring. Matt kisses me

Matt: Its going to be fine Ally. Just stay in that spot.

Me: okay I love you

Matt: I love you too.

I jump down and Matt and Jeff hug and he jumps down too. The match starts and its gets bad quick. CM Punk gets an advantage early and dominating it. Im scared for Matt and CM Punk sees that and makes it worse.

Jeff: You have to calm down. Punk see that and is using it.

Me: Im scared because i dont want Matt to get hurt.

Jeff: Stop freaking out and he will stop.

I try to stop freaking out and Punk stops for a minute. looks at me smiles and kicks Matt in the head. Matt is knocked out Punk pins him. Punk gets out of the ring walks past me and blows a kiss at me. I slap him across the face and he pushes me down and i hit something hard and it all goes black.

I wake up and im in a hospital room. I see Matt sleeping in the chair next to the bed. I try to speak and my throat is dry and i cant. i try to get up so i can throw a pillow at him but i cant. I produce some spit and i try to talk.

Me: Matt

my voice is hoarse and it hurts to talk. I try again a little louder

Me: Matt

He starts to wake up. He sees that im awake. He comes over. He holds my hand.

Matt: Hey baby

Me: What happened?

Matt: Punk pushed you and you hit the ring and got knocked out.

Me: All i remember is him kicking you in the head and him blowing me a kiss, i smacked him and it goes blank.

Matt: Yeah Jeff found him and beat him up.

Me: I want to get out of here

Matt: I know but you have to

He kisses me. I smile.

Matt: Im going to go get everyone.

Me: Okay could you get me some water?

Matt: Yeah

He kisses me and he leaves. I start to cry I love Matt with all my heart I wipe my eyes of the tears as they come in the room. I get hugs from everyone.

Me: Jeff how did you get him?

Jeff: I chased him down and i said how can you do that to my-

Matt Interupts looks at him and Jeff stops

Me: Whats going on?

Matt: Im going to find out when you can come home

Me: Okay

He kisses me and leaves. Beth and Julie and Amy are there. Also Jeff and Shannon.

Shannon: I cant believe that anyone would do this to you Ally.

Me: Thanks Shannon. All you guys are our best friends.

Matt comes back.

Matt: They said you will be able to leave tomorrow.

Me: Ok. Im hungry.

Matt: Want me to get you something to eat?

Me: I want to talk to you alone

Matt: Alright

Matt: Ally and I have to talk can you guys go get her some food?

They leave the room. Matt moves right next to her.

Matt: Whats up Baby

Me: I want a baby

Matt; I do to

Me: I love you Matthew Moore Hardy .

Matt: I love you too Allyson Marie Young.

He hugs me and puts his hand on my stomach. We kiss. They come back and they bring me some food. I eat while they talk.

Matt: Guys me and Ally are going to try to have a baby.

Jeff: That's great

Everyone congradulates us and visiting hours are almost over and everyone leaves except Matt.

Me: Matt?

Matt: Yeah?

Me: What was Jeff going to call me a little while ago?

Matt: His sister in law

Me: What?

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring and proposes.

Matt: Ally, I love you so much, you have been there through all ive gone through as my friend, will you be there as my wife?

Me: Yes Matt I will.

We kiss and he puts the ring on my finger. its about ten and i need some sleep.

Matt: You need some sleep and so do I.

Me: Yeah.

He goes over and turns off the light and he gets in the tiny hospital bed and we fall asleep.


	6. Nothing Could Come Between Us

**Chapter 6**

I get woken up by Matt. He's yelling at someone on his phone. I yawn and sit up. Matt sees me. I look at him. He hangs up. He walks over to me and sits on the bed.

Matt: How are you my sweet?

Me: Better.

Matt: good. im going to see if i can get you out of here.

Me: Ok.

Matt kisses me and he goes out of the room. I think about ways to get pregnant. As i am Matt comes back he looks mad.  
Me: Whats wrong?

Matt: Punk is here

Me: What? Is Amy here with him?

Matt: No.

Me: Oh my god what are we going to do?

Matt: Im going to hurt him

Me: No your not. I need you right now.

I reach out to him and he comes over and i put my arms around him. I kiss his nose. I laugh.

Me: I am so happy

Matt: Me too

Me: When can i get out of here?

Matt: Once the nurse comes with the papers

Matt phone rings. He doesnt answer it. It keeps ringing and ringing.

Me: Are you going to get that?

Matt: No. thats my B-Line

Me: For fans and other people you dont want to talk to

Matt: Yeah

Me: I hope the nurse comes soon. I hate this stupid gown.

Matt: You have anything on under it?

Me: Wouldnt you like to know.

Matt: Yeah I would

Me: No im not

Matt: Yay for me

Me: You perv

Matt: You know wanna show me

Me: Yeah but the door is open

Matt goes and closes it. When he turns around i take off the gown and i sit there naked and Matt is coming towards me, tackles me and we start making out and theres a knock on the door. I put the gown back on and goes and gets it. Its the nurse and she hands Matt the papers so i can leave. I get excited. He brings them to me. I sign them and he gives them back to the nurse. I get dressed. Matt grabs my bag and we head out of my room when CM Punk sees us. He starts to walk over to us. Matt stands in front of me.

CM Punk: Ally i wanna say im sorry. i didnt mean to push that hard.

Me: Whatever Punk I dont accept your apology. Come on Matt

We start to walk away,

CM Punk: Too bad Matthew...

Matt: Too bad? Too bad what Punk?

Matt gets in Punks face

Matt: Huh? I know your the one that raped her.

CM Punk: Is that what she told you? She told you that because she wants me.

Me: Ew you wish i did.

We walk away. We get in the car and we drive away. Matt is driving pretty fast, faster than normal.

Me: Matt?

Matt: Yeah

Me: who were yelling at this morning?

Matt: The police

Me: Why?

Matt: They called and said they lost the evidence againest Punk

Me: WHAT? no they cant!

Matt: I know

Me: Cant we do something?

Matt: I dont know. We have to go to the next event.

Me: What if he is there?

Matt: Ive told the security and he isnt allowed anywhere near you or me for that matter. Vince is going to start a fued between Jeff and I and Punk. Its going to be fueled up until Wrestlemania.

Me: I have to participate in this fued?

Matt: I want you too.

He grabs my hand. He kisses my hand and I smile. About ten minutes later we are at the arena. We walk to Matt and Jeff's dressing room. We walk in and Shannon is there with Jeff.

Shannon: Hey guys, Ally how are you doing?

Me: Im better.

While im talking to Shannon, Matt talks to Jeff.

Matt: Hey Bro how you are you?

Jeff: Im still standing.

Matt: I did it. I proposed to her.

Jeff looks at me.

Me: So Shannon do you notice anything different?

I wave my hand in front of my face.

Shannon: Matt proposed?

Me: Yeah!

We walk to Matt and Jeff and Shannon. Matt puts his arm around my shoulder and i hold his hand so they can see my ring. My phone rings and its my sister. I answer it in front of everyone.

Me: Hey Constance! guess what?

Constance: What?

Me: Matt proposed!

Constance: Oh My god. Congrats!

Me: Thanks! How about you come to Cameron to celebrate?

Constance: Sure is Shannon going to be there?

Me: Yes he will but so will his wife

Constance: Thats okay

Me: Okay I'll call you we get back in town.

Constance: love ya sis

Me: love you too

I hang up. Everyone looks at me strange.

Me: What? It was my sister Constance. Baby you and Jeff met her before.

Matt: Yeah i remember. She looks so much like you.

Me: Yeah and she lives in South Carolina.

Matt: What was that about someone with his wife.

Me: Shannon

Shannon: Why did your sister ask about me?

Me: You will have to see.

Matt and Jeff get ready and they come out in their matching ring attire. They have a bag.

Me: Whats going on?

Jeff: Well Matt and I think you should match us when we go out there tonight.

Me: Really? I take the bag.

Matt: Yeah like a new and improved Team Xtreme

Me: Except i cant wrestle.

Matt: Yeah. Now go change cuz our match is next.

I go change into the ring attire that they got me. I come out and walk over to them. Matt loves it I can tell. Jeff and Shannon are staring too.

Me: What are you guys staring at? All of you guys have seen me with a two piece.

Matt: You know why im staring. why are you guys staring?

He puts his arm around me and we go out to the ring. Matt and Jeff are wrestling The Hart Dynasty. They are already out there and we do our entrance. The bell rings Matt Kisses me and I get down. The match is going on Matt and Jeff win. I go in the ring. Matt kisses me. We get down and we go back to the dressing room. Shannon is in there mad.

Matt: Whats up Shannon?

Shannon: Julie wants to break up.


	7. No More Words

**Chapter 7**

Matt: What?

Shannon: Yeah she just called me and told me. She said she will serve me with them when we get home.

Me: Im sorry Shannon.

I hug him. We get our stuff and we head to the airport and we head back to Cameron. We drop off Shannon his house and Jeff at his and Matt and I go to our house. When we get there it is about 8:30 so we start on laundry and we watch tv. Matt sits down and i get popcorn and drinks. I sit down and lay my upper body in Matt's lap. We watch a movie we finish our movie. Matt kisses me. I kiss him back. He kisses me a little more passionately. I start making out with him. We stop.

Me: I love you

Matt: I love you too. Are you sure you want to have a baby with me?

Me: Yeah why would i?

Matt: I dont know i was just wondering.

Me: Do you want to have a baby with me?

Matt: Of course i do

Me: Then lets try

We go into the bedroom and we have sex.

a month later, While Matt is gone i start having morning sickness. I wait a couple of days before i test myself to rule out the flu. I go to the store and get a pregnancy test. while im at the store i see Amy and Ashley there. Im thinking great, trying to start a family with Matt and i see his exes. I walk over hiding the test.

Me: Hey guys whats up?

Amy: Hey

I see Amy with bruises around her eyes.

Me: Amy what happened?

Amy: Nothing just this is what happens when you get Phil mad

Ashley: Hey Al whats up?

Me: Nothin just shopping. You know im engaged to Matt?

Ashley: No i didnt let me see the rock

She grabs my hand and they see the test. They both say Your pregnant?

Me: I think i am because i have been puking every morning for like a week now and i have been craving pickles on everything. i really think i am.

Ashley: Okay lets go pay for it go to Matt's house and test you.

Me: Okay

So we get the test and some pickles and go home and i pee on the stick and wait a few minutes and i eat a whole jar of pickles.

Amy: What happens if you are pregnant?

Me: Matt and I have been trying to get pregnant.

Ashley: Oh.

When the time is up i go and look and its positive. Im so happy. I come in the room with a big smile on my face.

Me: Im pregnant!

They hug me and congradulate me.

Me: How am i gonna tell Matt?

Ashley: i think i still have a whole bunch of stuff from when i was pregnant. I'll bring it over before he comes home.

Me: okay.

Amy: When does he come home?

Me: In 4 weeks.

Ashley: That gives me enough time.

Amy: we have to go. call us if you want to talk

Me:okay i'll see you guys later

they give me a hug and Im tired so i take a nap. When i wake up i hear my phone. I yawn and go get my phone. Its Matt

Me: Hey baby

I yawn again

Matt: Hey you okay?

Me: Yeah just took a nap

Matt: I love you

Me: I love you too

Matt: Vince just gave me an idea we wants to run with and i dont know what to do

Me: Whats the idea?

Matt: Me cheating on you with Eve

Me: What? you know with your experience, you shouldnt but vince knows his business so you can do what you want

Matt: You okay? You seem like you want me to do this

Me: Yeah im happy for you. Its not like i will be on the show for awhile.

Matt: Why wouldnt you be?

Me: Im just saying cuz i havent been for a couple weeks now and you wont be home for another few weeks.

Matt: Yeah well i have to go do my match.

Me: Okay I love you Matthew Moore Hardy

Matt: I love you too Allyson Marie Young soon to be Hardy.

Me: Good luck tonight baby

Matt: Thank you Baby bye

Me: Bye

I hang up and automatically feel sick i run to the bathroom and throw up. I brush my teeth and eat something with pickles. When i get done i take pictures of myself and upload them to the computer. I look at them and i can tell im pregnant. I take Lucas for a walk and when i get back. I lay on the couch and watch tv. My work hours are switched so i work in the afternoon. Its about 7 so i get ready. I go to work. When i get home i eat and take a shower. I check my phone. text from Matt

Matt: Hey Baby, Just telling you that i won my match againest Punk. Your probably at work or sleeping so i'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you baby.

I smile and I get Lucas and we go to bed.

The next couple weeks are good. my belly gets better bigger and i tell everyone. They are happy. I tell them not to tell Matt. They say they wont. Ashley brings over her baby stuff and I set it up because im going to get Matt today. I go to the airport, I take lucas we. I get something to eat and i wear my hoodie cuz its a little cold out and to hide my belly. his plane is late so i have to wait for a half hour. I go to the bathroom like four times. I wait by the gate and I see Matt. I get so excited to tell him. We run over to him he catches me. He picks up Lucas. Matt talks to Lucas like hes a child. He kisses me and I need to pee again so we walk over to the bathroom and i go. We walk down to the car and Matt wants to drive and I let him and i drove his burnt orange corvette. Im so happy that he is going to be a daddy. We get home and i unlock the door and all he sees is baby stuff. He starts to look around. He looks at me. Im smiling really big and i unzip my hoodie and he sees my belly.

Matt: Your pregnant?

Me: Yeah

Matt: How long? When did you find out?

Me: I found out when You called me and I was yawning and the same night when you beat Punk the first time. So im about two and half months.

Matt: Where did you get all the baby stuff

Me: Ashley

Matt: My ex Ashley?

Me: Yep. She was hanging out with Amy when i went to get the test. We just hung out that day and we did the test and thats when i found out.

Matt: Im so happy that im going to be a daddy. We should have our engagement party tonight.

Me: Yeah thats a good idea. I dont have anything that will fit.

Matt: I'll take you shopping then

We go to the Mall and and i get a dress and Matt gets a few things too. We get home and Jeff and Shannon are there.

Matt: hey guys

Jeff: welcome home brother

They hug and Matt hugs Shannon. Jeff and Shannon check out my belly. They cant believe its that big. we go inside and i eat pickles.

Matt: Is that all you have eaten while i was gone.

I walk over and stand next to him.

Me: yeah basically everything smells and tastes gross. Your child is going to be a pickle freak.

Matt puts his hand on my stomach. It kicks. Matt feels it

Matt: It just kicked. Oh my god.  
He starts to cry and so do i. we hug and its a wonderful moment. I get tired and so is Matt. We tell them about the party tonight at Ten-Yas. They leave and we go to the bedroom and lay down. I fall asleep and so does Matt. I wake up and its 5. I wake up Matt. We get ready. We go to Ten-Yas. Everyone is there. Jeff,Beth,Constance,Shannon, Legend, THS crew. We sit down and im hungry and i dont know what to eat. Matt orders for me and i love it.

Matt: If you guys dont already know Ally is pregnant with our first child together and im very happy. So heres to Me and Ally's future together.

Everyone drinks alcohol and im drinking water. We toast and Matt Kisses me. I stand up and show everyone my belly and my ring. We eat, we party and we go home and sleep. I get up and throw up again like everyday. I brush my teeth and get some breakfast. im eating and Matt comes out. He kisses me and get some cinnamon toast crunch and sits next to me and eats. the baby kicks again.

Me: We have a doctors appoinment to go to today

Matt: Awesome are we going to see our child today.

Me: Yes. .

Matt: Thats good news.

Me: its at 10. and since its 9 we should get ready.

Matt: Yes ma'am

I go take a shower and Matt goes and showers. We head over to the doctors and we wait til we get called on.

Nurse: Allyson Young

We stand up and we follow the nurse to the room.

Nurse: The doctor will be right with you.

The doctor comes in.

Ms. Young hello i'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy. Im assuming you are you father, young man?

Matt: Yes sir, Im Matt Hardy.

Doctor: You would like to see you baby?

Me: Yes.

Doctor sends us to the ultrasound tech and she puts the goo on my stomach and she says

Tech: would you like to know the sex?

Matt: Yea

Tech: Your having a girl.

Me: A girl. Matt, did you hear that?

Matt: Yeah

We cry together and the tech takes the goo off me and we go home. Im feeling good and i want Matt.I go up to him. i kiss him. Passionately. He gets my message and picks me up and brings me in the bedroom. I rip off his shirt revealing his chest. He takes off my shirt, revealing my breasts and my ever growing belly. He comes closer with his hard cock, i take off his pants. Revealing his cock which is hard with desire. He takes my skirt off and whats left is my panties which is a pink g-string. He takes that off with his teeth. My pussy is calling for him. he teases me with his fingers. rubbing it, licking it. He know i want him. I arch my back. he licks it again. I moan softly. i feel for the top of his boxers. I grab his cock. He moans in pleasure because i have cold hands. I kiss him hard. I take off his boxers and I spread my legs open so he get inside. He goes in deep. I moan for his cock. He goes in and out slowly. I put my legs on and he goes faster. I cum and he cums inside me. He is breathing hard and he puts his head on my shoulder.


	8. I'd Do Anything

**Chapter 8**

Shannon wakes up and sees Ally's little sister next to her. Beautiful, he thought as he watched her sleep. She has multicolored hair and piercings; her nose, tongue and ear and a little tattoo on her neck behind her ear. its someones initals. It say SBM. Those are his initals. He realizes she loves him. He also realizes that they are naked. He tries to wake her up.

Shannon: Constance?

he nudges her. She moans. She slowly wakes up. She smiles.

Shannon: Hi Constance

Me: Hi Shannon.

Shannon kisses me. I kisse him. I get on him and we make out. Shannon looks at the clock.  
Shannon: I have to work.

me: Can I come with you?

Shannon: Sure

They shower and go to Gas Chamber Ink, Shannon's baby ever since he was released from WWE. He loved it. Shannon and Constance went to his office.

Shannon I seen your tat this morning

me: Ya did?

Shannon: I like it. Your sisters got Matt's initals on the inside of her lip.

me: Its like the same thing.

Shannon: Yeah.

He comes over and kisses her. She kisses him back more passionately. Theres a knock on the door. Its Shannon's ex Julie.

He opens the door, shes comes in. She gives him the divorce papers.

Julie: whos this?

Shannon: Constance, Ally's sister.

Julie: You have sex with her?

Shannon: Im not going to answer that because its not of your business

Julie: Whatever heres your divorce papers.

She leaves.

me: psycho much?

Shannon: where were we?

They start kissing again. he puts her on his desk. They make out more, Shannon starts unbuttoning her shirt. She unbuttons his pants and unzips them. He unbuttons her pants. he slides them off. He slides off her bottoms. He goes inside her. She moans. She is so tight. He goes in and out faster and faster. She cums and so does he. They get dressed. She decides to go see what her sister is doing. Shannon says he will call her when he is off work. They kiss and shes leaves. Constance being the good sister that she is, picks up some food for her very pregnant sister, Ally. When she gets to Matt's house. She knocks, Ally answers, They hug and she goes in. Ally, who is engaged to Matt Hardy and pregnant by him. She hangs Ally the food.

me: Where's Matt?

Ally: At his dads. I seen you with Shannon last night. Wanna tell what happened?

Constance: Well if you must know we hooked up You know we were both really drunk and it just happened. It happened again his office at GCI. on his deck. I met Julie. She is psycho.

Ally: Oh my. Julie is my friend but your my sister so you come first.

Constance: Eat your food.

Ally eats and when Matt comes home, Ally tells him about Julie. He brought food as well. Ally eats again. Shannon calls

Me: Hey

Shannon: Hi

Me: Theres a halloween party at Ally and Matt's tonight. You should come.

Shannon: Yeah sure i'll come. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.

I hang up and me, ally, and matt go costume shopping. I find a playboy bunny suit and ears,tail, and cuff links. and its for a pregnant girl for Ally. I find Matt a hugh hefner costume. Im looking around and i find has a old gangster suit & fedor hat & some guns & 1920 style dress but really short & a gun. when we find our way to the register we pay for it and we go and get candy and alcohol. We go to Shannon's house and i drop off the costume

we go to Matt's and get everything set up. before people start showing up me and Ally go get dressed and so does Matt. I look amazing. Matt and Ally are kissing and Matt is starting to feel her belly.

Me: dont wanna make that pup premature.

Ally: We still got 7 and a half months.

Matt: We have plenty of time to do things before we could make this pup premature.

Ally: Yeah

They kiss again and theres a knock on the door I go get it. Its Shannon.

Me: Dont you look handsome sir?

Shannon: You look very beautiful yourself.

We kiss and walk into the kitchen

Me: Finally someone here so i dont have to look at that.

I point to Matt and Ally. They look at us and laugh.

Shannon: Nice Matt and Ally. A pregnant playboy bunny

Ally: Dont i look cute?

Shannon; You look adorable.

Ally: Thank you.

Matt: Now Shannon you Clyde and Constance is Bonnie?

Shannon: Yes

Everyone starts to show up and have a good time. Shannon comes up and gives me a drink.

Me: Thanks

Shannon: Julie is here

Me: What?

Shannon: Yeah Matt told me he had a absentminded moment and invited her.

Me: dont let her ruin our fun.

Shannon: Yeah

We go dance and he puts his arms around me and he kisses me. We kiss again but more passionately. I look over and Matt and Ally are on the couch kissing.

Shannon: Im glad that i came to this party.

Me: Im glad too. If you didnt i would be stuck being a third wheel for Hugh and preggers bunny over there.

Shannon: Yeah

Julie finds us.

Julie: What the hell are you doing? We arent even legally divorced.

Shannon: Im over you. I want to be with Constance. bye.

We walk away and she pushes Shannon and he hits me and I hit my head and it goes black. I wake up the party is over and im laying on the couch. Shannon is there holding my hand. He looks worried.

Me: Hey Shanny

Shannon: Hey i thought you were hurt really bad. I hurt you.

Me: what do you mean?

Shannon: When Julie pushed i hit you and on the way down you hit the edge of Matt's table. You were out cold.

Me: Im fine Shanny. I am.

Shannon: okay.

Me: Wheres Julie?

Shannon: She left. All im worried about is you.

He kisses me.

Shannon: I want to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?

Me: Yes.

We hug and i get up, we go to Shannon's house and we have an amazing night.


	9. You and Me

**Chapter 9**

A few months go by and Ally is 7 months pregnant. Constance and Shannon have been dating. Jeff and Beth finally get married. Ally and Matt are getting their wedding underway when Ally and Constance's mom dies unexpectedly and they fly to South Carolina for the funeral. Matt goes back to work. Shannon goes with them for support. They are at a hotel right before the funeral. Shannon is getting the car.

Ally who is 7 months pregnant is figgiting with her black top. shes been crying. She hugs her twenty two year old sister

Me: I cant believe shes gone.

Constance: Me either. She never got to meet Shanny

Me: Never got to meet Matt or our baby girl. Shannons out front we better go.

They go the funeral. They cry with their father, grandparents and Shannon. Matt calls when were visiting.

Me: Hey baby

Matt: Hey how are you guys doing?

Me: Just visiting with our dad and grandparents and people.

Matt: You want me to call back?

Me: No, i need to hear your voice. Hows the road?

Matt: Good, just wrapped up a couple interviews and im about to go get ready for my match on smackdown.

Me: Good luck Baby

Matt: Thanks. We will see each other very soon.

Me: Okay I'll talk to you later

Matt: ok i love you Ally

Me: I love you too Matt

Two months go by and Ally's due date is closely approaching. Matt is given a few weeks off for the birth. Constance and Shannon have been dating for 6 months now. Ally and Matt decided to get married before the baby is born. Today is their wedding day. They have everything ready, they have beautiful white and red roses and cake is lovely with 4 tiers and a unique bride and groom on top. A pregnant bride and a groom with a tie and wrestling and Matt thought it would be funny if they have a bride and groom that looks like them.

Ally and Constance are getting ready. Ally is nervous. She looks at her stomach. She is nine months pregnant and she couldnt be anymore happier. Constance is her maid of honor and Beth is her bridesmaid.

Matt who is also getting ready. He cant believe he is finally getting married at 35 years old. He is with a beautiful woman who is pregnant with his child. Jeff and Shannon are the groomsmen.

The wedding is at the Cameron Presbyterian Church. Ally is in a wonderful white dress. Matt looks very handsome in his suit. The wedding is at Cameron Presbyterian Church. Ally is in a wonderful white dress. The wedding starts off first Matt comes down, then Shannon and Constance and then Jeff and Beth. Then it is Lizzie and Lucas as the ring bearer and flower girl. Finally Ally comes down the with all her beauty and grace. Matt sees her and is his breath is taken away. The wedding goes on.

Minister: If anyone has a reason why these two shouldnt be married speak now or forever hold your peace.

Eve: I object.

Ally: That cant be. Please tell me thats not...

we turn around and its Eve Torres. Matt's ex girlfriend

Eve: Ally you look a little fat? Matt you still look hot.

Me: Come on Constance.

She and I take her outside and beat the holy crap out of her. we come back in, our dresses and hair is messed up.

Constance: Come on Padre, they aint paying you by the hour.

Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

We kiss and go outside. We go to the reception which is at Matt's house. after that we clean up and i decide to take a shower and Matt joins me and we start kissing and stuff and i feel cold water between my legs. I tense up and stop him.

Matt:What?

Me: Matt, I think my water just broke.

Matt: Are you sure?

Me: The shower water is hot and that water is cold

Matt: Ok lets get dressed and go to the hospital

We get dressed and i call Constance.

Constance and Shannon's POV

Me and Shannon are making out and I get a call from Ally

Me: Hey Ally whats up?

Ally: My water broke and were on our way to the hospital. Meet us there and have Jeff and Beth come too

Me: Okay We will be there

Ally: Alright see ya then

I hang up. Shannon looks confused.

Constance: Ally's water broke.

Shannon: Ok come on.

On their way to the hospital,Shannon calls Jeff and lets him know. When They get to the hospital and they ask for Ally's room. They go to the room and Matt and Ally are in there.

Constance: Hey Sis, how are you doing?

Ally: Im fine, going to be here for awhile but im fine.

Shannon hugs her and Matt and Jeff and Beth come in and hugs Ally,Matt,Shannon and Constance. Visiting hours are over so everyone leaves except Matt and Constance. Ally falls asleep.

Constance: You guys are having a girl?

Matt: Yeah

Constance: What are you going to name her?

Matt: I dont know. Ally does though she wants it to be a secret.

Constance: Ok. Im going to try to sleep.

Matt: Ok me too

Matt turns off the light they go to sleep. They next morning Ally wakes up in a contraction, all she can do is scream. Matt and Constance wake up instantly. They run to her side, one on each side holding her hands.

Me: Oh my god, it hurts so bad.

Matt: its supposed to hurt.

Constance: Yeah, you will be fine in just a minute. I'll be right back.

The contraction last for about a minute and a half. The nurse comes in a few minutes later.

Nurse: Alright Mrs. Hardy let me see how many centimeters you are dialated.

She goes down feels inside and sees how many centimeters i am.

Nurse: Looks like your about 5 centimeters that means your about half way through labor. I will give you some pain medication if you want.

Ally: Yes Ma'am

The nurse gives me an epidural and soon all the pain goes away and Im happy. About two hours later with all the pushing and crying. I hear a small fragile cry. I give birth to our Daughter. the doctors clean us up and they hand me her.

Me: Welcome to the world Ruby Angelina Hardy.

Matt looks at me and he starts to cry.

Matt: You named her after..

Cutting him off i say..

Me: Your Mom and my mom. Ruby Angelina Hardy.

Matt: I love you Allyson Marie Hardy

Me: I love you too Matthew Moore Hardy.

We kiss and everyone comes in. Jeff, Beth, Constance, Shannon, and Gil. They hug us.

Jeff: Aww She's beautiful.

Beth: Yeah

Constance: Our niece is gorgeous.

Gil: My granddaughter is darling.

Shannon: Yeah what's her name?

Matt: Ruby Angelina Hardy

Theres silence for a little bit then Gil speaks up

Gil: Your mothers would be proud.

Jeff: Mom would have loved her Matt.

She comes out Matt's beautiful dark brown hair and my eyes which are an ocean blue. We take her home the next day. Two weeks later, the night before Matt goes back to work, Ruby gets sick and we take her in. We are in the ER and Im scared and i start to cry. Matt looks at me. He hugs me.

Matt: She's going to be fine baby

Me: What's wrong with her? She's an angel. She's our angel.

Doctor: Ruby Hardy

We go in the exam room and the doctor. He took some blood and urine and stool samples. He told us that when the results come in that he will call us. We go home and put Ruby to bed. I take a shower and Matt is sitting on the couch. I sit next to him.

Me: I dont think i'll be able to take care of Ruby by myself.

Matt: You wont do it by yourself. You have our family and friends.

Me: I know but i dont think i'll be able to take care of Ruby without you.

He kisses me and i lay down on the couch and he picks me up and puts me in my bed and he falls asleep.


	10. All I Ever Needed

**Chapter 10**

Its been a year since Ruby was born, Matt is still wrestling,Jeff just got released and Shannon has been wrestling on the independent circuit. Ally went back to work. Ally and Ruby go on the road with him sometimes. Constance and Shannon are still together and still kicking ass and taking names. Beth and Jeff are expecting their first child or should I say children. Beth is pregnant with twins that are due in the spring. It's September 10th and its Ruby's birthday. Ally and Matt are getting ready for Ruby's birthday and Constance and Shannon are there helping. Everyone is there and we celebrate Ruby's birthday. When we are cleaning up. Ruby is crying. She wants her Daddy. Matt picks her up and he rocks her and she falls asleep. I watch them together. Matt looks at me.

Matt: What?

Me: nothing. She's going to be a daddy's girl.

He walks over to me

Matt: She will be and I will love it.

We kiss and we put Ruby to bed. We wake up the next morning and I go to work and Matt stays home with i get home i bring pizza for dinner. Matt is sitting on the couch watching tv.

Matt: Hey baby

He comes over and helps me get everything in the house. When we get everything in and he grabs my waist. He pulls me toward him and kisses me. I kiss him back.

Me: I think we should get Gil to watch Ruby and we should have a party.

Matt: That's a good idea. We havent really had one since Ruby was born. I'll call him and we can have our party.

Matt goes and calls his dad and takes her over there. When he gets back we go to the store and get alcohal, food, and other party supplies. I call everyone we know and they call everyone they know and before we knew it, the BCR dome is crowed by people we didnt know. We are drinking and having fun when Constance and Shannon come up and say Eve and Eric Escobar are here and they are looking for a fight. They find us.

Eve: Look Eric its my ex Matt Hardy and his wife, who only married him cuz she was preggers.

Matt: You know thats not true Eve. We got married because we love each other. Its just a plus that she was pregnant with my child. Why dont you just leave?

She leaves with Eric Escobar, I look at Matt and he is so mad. He wants to drink until he cant feel anything but he cant. So he drinks until everyone is gone. We are cleaning up. I say we because its me,matt,jeff,constance,beth,shannon,helms,and kimo. Matt is going to feel that liquor tomorrow. We get everything cleaned up and its about 2 am so they go home and we go in the house. We turn all the lights off and we lay down. He starts kissing me on the neck and i kiss him on his chest. I get on him and and we make out and he suddenly stops.

Me: What?

Matt: You are just beautiful.

Me: Your drunk! Now kiss me Mr. Hardy.

He kisses me. We kiss more and I take off my shirt and He kisses my bare chest. He takes off his and i unbutton his faded jeans. We have sex and I happily fall asleep. When we wake up the next morning the police are banging on our get up to see what they are doing here. I get Ruby. Matt answers the door. I see Matt and the police come in. Matt comes over to my side and he has some papers and the police are going through our stuff.

Me: What's going on Matt?

Matt: They have a warrant to search.

Me: For what?

Matt: Drugs. Illegal drugs. They already searched Jeff's and Shannon's. They arrested Jeff.

Me: Oh my god.

I put ruby in her high chair and I sit down worried about Jeff. Matt rubs my back worried about something else. I call Beth

Beth: hello

Me: What's going on? why did they arrest Jeff?

Beth: They found drugs. Muscle relaxers, pain relievers, steriods and cocaine and all the stuff he smokes with.

Me: Well he is a pro-wrestler

Beth: Was, remember he was released to heal.

Me: yeah but all the drugs they found except the cocaine and steriods are usually in a pro wrestler's house.

Beth: He had a large amount. Like he was not taking them or the alternative..

Me: He was selling come on Beth it's Jeff. We have known him forever. He can't be.

Beth: I've gotta go Al, I'll be over later.

Me: Ok Bye Beth.

When I hung up the phone, the police came out with some meds Matt had since his knee surgery in 2005 and again his abdominal surgery here recently. They look suspcious.

Policeman 1: Can you explain this Mr. Hardy?

Matt: I just had surgery on my abdomin and the other ones are from when i had reconstructive surgery on my left knee.

Policeman 2: Didnt you have the knee surgery back '05?

Matt: Please let's not talk about this in front of my daughter

He points out Ruby is there. They allow me to put Ruby upstairs and when i come back down. They have Matt in cuffs.

Me: What are you doing? Why is my husband is cuffs?

Policeman 1: He tried to reach for the medication

Me: It's prescribed to him. He just had that abdominal surgery. Do you always throw out our old meds? Please release him.

Policeman 2: We have to take every measure. Even if we have to arrest both Hardys.

Matt: IT'S A SCAM ALLY RUN TAKE RUBY OUT OF HERE OR THEY WILL ARREST YOU TOO FOR NOTHING.

The policeman slap Matt. I run upstairs and I lock myself in Ruby's room. They bang on the door. I'm terrified and I grab my stomach. When they stop I take Ruby and Lucas and run out the front door with them after me I get in my car and speed off to Shannon's house. I get them out and bang on the door. Shannon opens the door. I collapse on constance with Ruby and Lucas in my arms. Shannon takes them out of my arms. I cry and cry until Constance has to slap me.

Shannon: Ally tell us what happened

Ally: They came to the house and they had a warrant and they searched the house like they did over here and they bring out the meds Matt has from his surgerys and Matt didnt want to talk about it front of Ruby and i take her up to her room and when i come back down they had him in cuffs and they said they had to take every measure even if they had to arrest both Hardys.

I start crying again and Constance rubs my back. through my tears I say

Me: Then Matt tells me to run and take Ruby out there and it was a scam and I ran here.

Shannon: So they arrested Jeff for nothing?

Me: I called Beth and she said they found large amounts of drugs in their house. She said she would be over later.

I grab for my phone and call Beth. No answer. about 15 minutes later. Matt calls my phone. I answer it

Me: Matt??

CM Punk: Sorry poor Matty is indisposed at the moment can i take a message?

I start crying

Me: Your Not going to get away with this!

He laughs and hangs up

Me: CM Punk is behind it. He called from Matt's phone.

Shannon: You serious, we havent heard from him since he was stalking you last year.

Constance: what happened?

Me: CM Punk was stalking me and I was home one night alone. He beat me and raped me. That happened right before i got pregnant with Ruby

Constance: Oh Ally im sorry

we hug and shannon joins in, we laugh at him. theres a knock on the door, Shannon answers it and its Jeff. Jeff hugs me. I start crying again. Jeff puts his hands on my shoulder.

Jeff: Its going to be fine. He's going to be fine.

Shannon: why arent you in jail dude?

Jeff: Beth bailed me out.

I start crying again.

Me: This is my fault.

Constance: it's not your fault. Punk is just well a punk. He wants you and he cant have you.

Shannon: Yeah Matt is fine

Me: How do you know?

Shannon: Cuz he is right outside.

He points to his glass side door and Matt is standing there. I run over and open the door. He is all bloody and cuts all over. He collapses on me and I notice that he needs to go to the hospital.

Me: Constance take Ruby and Lucas in the other room, they shouldnt see their daddy like this. Come on Shannon let's take him in. we take him in and the doctors take him.

Shannon: You ok?

Me: No i dont know what i would do without him.

Shannon: He is fine. He has to be.

He hugs me. He gets a text from constance.

Shanny,

Beth just got here and she said punk is on his way there and hes going to kill whoever that gets in his was to Ally.

XOXO Constance

Shannon: We have a problem.

Me: What?

Shannon: Punks on his way here.

Me: I see Punk. get the cops.

Shannon looks and sees him and stands up and pushes me behind him and Punk has a knife. I clutch onto him, scared to death. Punk comes up to Shannon and stabs him and i run away from him all over the hospital. I run in the cafeteria and some people are there. I tell them to call the police and that a psycho pro wrestler is after me. I hide behind the curtains. Punk comes in and doesnt see me so i thought i come out of my hiding spot and someone grabs me. I freak out and i turn around and its Jeff.

Jeff: its going to be okay.

I look down and see that he has a gun.

Me: Jeff why do you have that gun?

Jeff: Its Shannon's and so i can protect you.

We walk through the halls and see nobody, not even doctors or nurses. Its creepy. No wonder no one likes hospitals. We get back to the waiting room and Shannon is gone but his blood isnt. The nurse tells us that we can go see Matt. We go his room and Matt is there. He is hooked up to every machine you can imagine. Im so scared for him. I walk over and sit next to him. Jeff locks the door. I hold his hand a nd he opens his eyes. He smiles and i try to smile through my tears.

Matt: Hey baby.

Me: Hi

I kiss him on his bruised lips.

Me: He stabbed Shannon. He chased me and Jeff saved me.

Jeff comes over and hugs Matt and then me.

Matt: He needs to be stopped.

theres a knock on the door and Jeff goes over and lets the nurse in.

Nurse: Good to see you awake Mr. Hardy.

Me: What happened to him.

Nurse: Well he was multiple injuries. Alot of them internally. We will have to keep him for awhile.

Jeff: What about our friend Shannon Moore, He got stabbed in this hospital's waiting room by CM Punk?

Nurse: I will go find out about Mr. Moore. I will notify the officals about this CM Punk.

Me; Thank you miss.

She leaves and I start to relax.

A few months later, CM Punk is arrested for assault and battery againest Matt and attempted murder againest Shannon. He is not getting out for a long time. Matt got released September 20 and Shannon got released on October 2. Shannon's stab wound was serious. it nicked a few serious organs. He is just got a new tattoo it is a knife one that looks like the one he got stabbed with. it is on his calf. He has changed since the incident. He has thought about his future and he and Constance moved in together, got married and are expecting a child, a girl who they are naming Patience Isabella Chance Moore. She is due in the summer. Matt and Ally are happy. They are expecting their second child. They are having a boy who are they naming Brian Nero Hardy. Jeff and Beth's twins are two girls, Victoria Lee and Alison Katherine Hardy.


End file.
